Reprobé por ti
by chico cj seddie
Summary: One-shot. Freddie recibe la propuesta de irse a estudiar en Lóndres, pero no le agrada la idea de separarse de los que mas ama. -Freddie, ¿porque lo hiciste?- Porque te amo y no quiero alejarme de ti. Nombre apesta. fic en honor a Sediielovefan4ever


_**Hola, yo de nuevo con un one-shot, la idea me la dio Sediielovefan4ever mientras estábamos "platicando" por pm, creo que, de todos ella fue quien más resintió la noticia que les dije, pero también ella ha sido quien me a enseñado a ver la vida de diferente manera, que hay que saber vivir al máximo, como lo que me dijo "no importa lo duro que te golpee la vida... levántate, sacúdete y sigue", o lo que de plano me regresó las ganas de vivir:**_

"_**vive la vida como si fuera el ultimo día, no cuentes los días, sigue el camino como si fuese una eternidad sueña y sueña, camina y no caigas, haz lo que te plazca, yo te seguiré. No estas solo en este mundo, vive, vive y vive después de todo el mas grande riesgo de la vida es saberla vivir, ¿te arriesgas?", con esas palabras logró cambiar mi forma de ver la vida, aún tengo 2 años, y no los voy a perder pensando y contando cuanto me queda, hay que vivir, asi como lo dije al final de "lección aprendida", "recuerden que la vida es una y hay que vivirla intensamente"**_

_**Bien, al parecer es todo, solo lo de siempre: icarly y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Schneider y nickelodeon, solo es mía esta historia, la cual es sin fines de lucro o competencia, y con dedicatoria especial a sediielovefan4ever, que lo disfrutes.**_

Reprobé por ti.

Era un día normal en Rigeway, los chicos se encontraban en clases, cuando llaman a Freddie a la dirección de la escuela por medio del altavoz, Freddie fue algo nervioso, ya que no sabia porque motivo había sido llamado.

Freddie entró lentamente y un poco temeroso, el director lo invitó a sentarse.

– ¿Para que me llamó?– preguntó Freddie, ya que no sabía el motivo

– Quiero hablar contigo sobre una opción que puede cambiar tu vida para bien– dijo el director enganchando al chico

– bien, dígame

– Debido a tus altas calificaciones, hay una escuela que esta considerando la oportunidad de becarte en reino unido (Inglaterra), es una escuela de alto prestigio mundial

– ¿Es enserio?– preguntó Freddie, quien ya se estaba entusiasmando con la idea

– Si, lo único que tienes que hacer es aprobar el examen que te van a aplicar en una semana

– Haré mi mejor esfuerzo– dijo el chico– por el momento tengo que volver a clases

– si, suerte– dijo el director viendo salir al chico

-.-

Por la tarde, las 2 chicas estaban en casa de Carly, Sam estaba comiendo, como ya era costumbre, y Carly estaba en la computadora, cuando entra Freddie con una hoja que le había dado franklin

– Hola chicas– dijo Freddie saludando como siempre lo hacia

– Hola Freddie– dijo Carly sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla

– Hola frednub, ¿por cierto, que es eso que traes ahí?– dijo Sam, que al parecer fue la única que se había dado cuenta de la hoja que Freddie cargaba

– Es una carta en la que dice que tengo la oportunidad de ser becado en una escuela en Londres– dijo el chico

– Me alegro por ti Freddie– empezó a decir Carly– por fin podrás hacer realidad tu sueño de crear tu propia compañía de computadoras– Carly estaba contenta por Freddie

– Si, estamos felices de que puedas cumplir tus sueños– dijo Sam, quien se notaba nerviosa, trato de disimular, pero no pudo más y se fue sin decir palabra alguna, dejando a Freddie y Carly muy confundidos

– ¿Qué le pasa a Sam?– dijo una Carly muy confundida

– No lo sé– dijo Freddie de la misma manera, para después irse a su apartamento a estudiar para su examen.

-.-

Faltaban un par de horas para que Freddie presentara el examen, lo tomaría un sábado, exactamente a las 11:00am para que nadie lo molestara durante la prueba

Freddie fue a casa de Carly por apoyo de la misma, pero a la que encontró fue a Sam.

– Hola Sam, ¿no has visto a Carly?– preguntó el castaño al notar la ausencia de la chica

– No, yo creo que aun no se despierta– dijo Sam como si nada, pero Freddie no se dejó engañar y se enfrentó a Sam

– Te noto algo extraña, ¿Qué es lo que tienes?– empezó Freddie, mientras se ponía delante de la puerta para que Sam no escapara

– No se de lo que hablas– dijo Sam desviando la mirada, pero eso la delataba más

– Algo tienes Sam, y quiero que me lo digas– dijo Freddie sonando autoritario, por primera vez Sam decidió ceder y hablar

– ¡Estoy triste porque no quiero que te vallas!– soltó Sam de repente, sorprendiendo al castaño por completo

– ¿Qué dijiste?–

– Lo que escuchaste, no te quise decir nada porque no quiero arruinar la oportunidad de tu vida, pero sé que si te vas me voy a volver loca porque no voy a tener a quien molestar–

– Yo... –

– Espero que te valla bien en lo que hagas– dijo Sam, después de eso besó sus dedos índices y medio, y se los puso en los labios a Freddie, para después irse dejando a Freddie muy pensativo

-.-

Freddie llegó a la escuela muy decidido, el director franklin le tomó la prueba, después de 2 horas y media Freddie terminó, por lo que pudo regresar a casa, pero todavía pensando en lo que Sam había dicho y hecho

El tiempo pasó, y ya era hora de que Freddie supiera sus resultados, se encaminó solo a la dirección y Ted le dio sus resultados.

– Bien Freddie, aquí esta tu examen, no lo he abierto, pero me gustaría que me dijeras el resultado.

Freddie solo se limitó a abrir el famoso sobre, sacó su prueba y no pudo evitar una sonrisa enorme al ver el resultado, una enorme F en una esquina superior, y un sello de "rechazado" en medio de la hoja, Freddie volteó la prueba para que el director la viera, este se sorprendió por el resultado, y sobre todo por la reacción del chico

– ¿Qué te sucede Freddie?– fue lo primero que Ted le preguntó– reprobaste el examen, ¿Por qué eso te tiene tan contento?

– Es una larga historia, pero me alegro que no tenga que separarme de todo lo que quiero– dijo Freddie y simplemente se fue de allí, para enseñarle el resultado a sus amigas

-.-

En el apartamento de Carly, ambas chicas estaban viendo un maratón de la vaquita, cuando entra Freddie con el examen en sus manos.

– Dinos cual fue el resultado– pidió Carly, por lo que Freddie solo volteó la hoja para que ellas vieran el resultado con sus propios ojos

– Lo siento tanto Freddie– le dijo Carly al chico– esa escuela era tu sueño, pero ya verás que algo mejor te espera– dijo para animarlo

– ¡CARLY! – era Spencer el que llamaba a la chica

– Voy a ver que quiere, seguramente se quedó atorado de nuevo– dijo Carly y se fue, dejando a Freddie y Sam solos

– ¿Tu no me vas a decir nada? – preguntó el chico al ver lo tenso del ambiente

Sam no dijo nada, solo le quitó el examen a Freddie para revisarlo, cayendo en la cuenta que las preguntas eran fáciles de responder, y que Freddie había puesto puras estupideces

– Eres un idiota– dijo Sam mientras golpeaba al chico con el mismo examen

– ¿Por qué la agresión? – pregunto el chico tratando de evitar los golpes que Sam le daba

– Este examen hasta yo lo hubiera aprobado, pero tú respondiste puras estupideces

– ¿En serio?, yo me esforcé lo mas que pude para pasar ese examen– dijo Freddie, pero se notaba su nerviosismo, producto de que estaba mintiendo, Sam se lo quedó viendo como diciendo "a mi no me engañas", por lo que el chico decidió hablar

– Bien, la razón por la cual reprobé el examen es porque me puse muy nervioso– dijo Freddie, esta respuesta era un poco mas creíble para todos, menos para Sam

– Dime la verdad si no quieres que te golpee en la cara– lo amenazo Sam mientras levantaba el puño en señal de golpearlo, la rubia se acercaba lentamente para golpearlo, por lo que Freddie se asustó y prefirió decir la verdad

– ¡Yo no quería alejarme de ti! – dijo Freddie, deteniendo al instante a Sam

– Pero...yo...tú... –

– Me quedé pensando en lo que me dijiste, también vi tu mirada triste, no creas que no me di cuenta, además de la forma en la que te despediste cuando vine antes de presentar el examen.

– O sea, ¿tú reprobaste el examen a propósito para no tener que irte? –

– Si, no quería alejarme de Carly, Spencer, Gibby o de los chicos de la escuela, no quería dejar Rigeway ni a Seattle, pero sobre todo no quería dejarte a ti–

– Pero Freddie... –

– Yo te amo Sam, siempre te he amado, solo que fui muy estúpido al no darme cuenta antes de esto que siento cada vez que te veo, cada vez que me miras con esos ojos azules que me hacen perder el control...–

– Freddie... – Sam iba a hablar, pero Freddie la interrumpe.

– Se lo que me vas a decir, que tú no me amas y que jamás lo harás, pero necesitaba decírtelo ahora, porque estoy seguro que si me iba no soportaría estar un minuto lejos de ti, asi es Sam, yo te amo y siempre voy a... – Freddie iba a seguir hablando, pero Sam lo corta de una manera un poco extraña, lo besó, Freddie estaba en shock, pero no tardó en corresponder.

Ese beso era lo que Freddie necesitaba, que Sam correspondiera sus sentimientos, saber que lo que hizo valió la pena, después de unos momentos se separaron por la falta de aire, Freddie fue el que habló

– ¿Tu sientes lo mismo que yo? –

– ¿Hasta para eso eres estúpido? – dijo Sam y lo besó de nuevo, pero esta vez se separaron antes, ya que el ascensor se detuvo, dejando salir a Carly y Spencer, que los miraban sorprendidos.

– Yo...este...Freddie... Sam... – balbuceaban los dos chicos al mismo tiempo demasiado nerviosos, pero se callaron al darse cuenta que Carly no estaba enojada, sino todo lo contrario

– ¿Por qué estas asi Carly? – preguntó Freddie aún temeroso

– Estoy alegre de que por fin aceptaran lo que sienten el uno por el otro– Dijo para después darles un gran abrazo, al que también se unió Spencer – y quiero que me digan como fue todo– dijo Carly, por lo que ellos les contaron todo.

– ¿Quién diría que un examen les iba a ayudar a aceptar sus sentimientos? – fue lo que Carly dijo

– Ya deja de ser tan cursi Carly, sabes que lo odio– dijo Sam

– Pero a mi me adoras ¿verdad? – dijo Freddie, por su parte Sam se voltea y lo mira como diciendo "corre si sabes lo que te conviene", Freddie entendió esa mirada y salió corriendo, para después ser perseguido por la rubia, dejando a Carly y Spencer solos

– ¿No te preocupa que Sam asesine a Freddie?

– No, estoy segura que solo se fueron para buscar un lugar donde besarse– y dicho esto Carly subió al estudio para revisar los comentarios del programa.

-.-

Por su parte, Freddie corrió y corrió hasta llegar a un parque donde no pudo más y se detuvo, siendo alcanzado por Sam, quien lo tira como trapo viejo, quedando ella encima de él

Freddie, como estrategia para salvarse le da un beso a Sam, el que ella no tarda en corresponder, logrando su objetivo

– ¿Qué te parece si olvidamos esto y vamos por unos licuados? – sugirió Freddie

– Claro, si tú los pagas

– Era de suponerse, vamos– Dijo tomando la mano de Sam y yéndose de aquel lugar.

-.-

– Hemos localizado al sujeto– Dijo una voz que estaba escondida en uno de los arboles espiando a los chicos  
>– Muy bien, nos aseguraremos que ese chico estudie en esta escuela, quiera él o no<br>– Si, pero sobre todo alejarlo de Sam...

_**Y aquí termina esta primera parte, espero que haya sido de su agrado, por cierto, el nombre apesta**_

_**Y tambien quiero agradecerles a dAniibEp, jenmcfan, Beto33, SEDDIEnto, Caaro13, pero sobre todo a Sediielovefan4ever por todo el apoyo que me han dado desde que recibí la noticia, muchísimas gracias por todo lo que me dijeron, eso vale mucho para mi.**_

_**Aún no me voy del fandom, aún me verán aquí molestando con mis historias y mis reviews sin sentido **_

_**Nos vemos, ah y por cierto, no pude subir el capitulo 13 de "siempre estaré contigo", ya que todavía no lo termino de ajustar, pero ya voy a la mitad, el sábado que viene si lo subo junto con la secuela de este fic y algún capitulo de otro fic perdido.**_

_**Ahora si. Adiós.**_


End file.
